


The Trail to Oregon

by LilyDust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cowboys, Cowgirl ! Rey, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oregon Trail, Smoking, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Starkid - Freeform, Underage Smoking, Wild West, Yee Haw, cowboy! Kylo Ren, fucking in a wagon, plutt isnt nice, save a horse ride a solo, star wars goes west, trail to oregon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDust/pseuds/LilyDust
Summary: "My name's McDoon and I make the ladies McSwoon... Mr. McDoon is the Bandit King!" -Trail to Oregon from Star KidA tale of an unlucky girl named Rey going from a nothing to the bride of a rich cowboy known as Ben Solo sometimes known as the Bandit King Kylo Ren. As she settles into life on the trail with the help of other wives she also settles into a life of guns, lassos and Robin Hood like justice.-underage sex
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

The trail to Oregon was slowly coming to an end yet Unktar Plutt didn’t care if people said he was crazy. He wanted to go there, make her his wife, and get rich from some sleazy scheme. Rey did not. She rather stay in Louisiana, with the heat and the dust, it also meant she didn’t have to walk all the way to Oregon with her pack on her back, worn down boots, without a canteen or hat while Plutt sat on his lazy ass up at the front of the wagon, chewing tobacco.

Her shoes were so broken they had holes in the soles and the laces were frayed, with her big toe poking out. Her hair was hot to the touch, she had tried to make a hat out of a scarf but it was fruitless nonetheless. Plutt also didn’t share the food she made. He would give her just one small spoonful of whatever she made and eat the rest. If she was lucky they would stop near some bushes and maybe they had berries. 

They were going at a steady pace. Yet she was extremely tired and sore. “You better hurry up!” Plutt and the wagon were about 16 feet in front of her. The dirt road was sweeping up and it was getting in her eyes. 

“I’m… right… behind you… god damnit” she sapt as she carried her sack and a small wheelbarrow behind her. She was carrying the cart that had some other stuff that Plutt had purchased and more stuff that couldn’t fit in the wagon. 

“Watch your fucking mouth” He yelled at her as he whipped the ox in front of him. Rey groaned and pulled her cart and felt the harsh weight of her bag on her shoulders. Plutt was sitting up there, drinking his cool water, not letting her get even a small sip. 

They weren’t following the trail exactly. Plutt was making them go long into the night and early in the morning, not letting the ox have enough breaks or giving her a second to tie her shoes. 

The sun was beating down, Rey had some sweat flowing down her forehead. She wanted to just fall down, she was tired and death at this point was better than walking to Oregon and being his wife.  
She was only 17 but had been through more than most do in their lifetime. 

The wagon stopped suddenly, almost a screeching halt. Rey felt the dust in her eyes and coughed as the dirt kicked up. “Well well well, what do we have here?” she heard a dark voice say. 

Rey moved around, dropping the cart and came to see what was happening at the front of the wagon. “Solo” she heard Plutt say, looking at a man on a horse. 

He had on a black cowboy hat with white trimming. An all black attire with a white shirt underneath, his black pants tucked into his black boots. He had a red bandanna that covered his face to keep the dust out. He had two companions with him, one in brown attire and orange bandanna with a horse under him. The other man was all in grey with a blue bandanna and horse as well.

“Well if it ain’t the mud under my boots, Plutt” Solo said to him, looking him up and down with disgust. “You got my money? Or did you think that leaving Louisiana in a hurry would get you out scott free from the money you owe me? 1,000 dollars is pretty steep you fat lard” he brought an unlit cigarette up to his lips with a lighter so he could start to smoke. 

“1,000 dollars?” Rey said aloud and then they all turned to look at her. Solo looked up and down at her, his eyes piercing through her soul. 

“Who’s this?” Solo asked getting off his horse and pulling down his bandanna. 

“No one” Plutt replied quickly “just some girl, not much to her but she’ll keep the bed warm, you know. Forget her she’s nothing a nobody” 

Solo walked over to her, looking at her like a scientist studying a caveman. “Pretty little thing” 

“No, I mean she’s okay to look at but nothing special” Plutt just had to insult her even more. 

“Tell you what” he blew the smoke towards Plutt’s face. “ I’ll make you a deal, you give me the girl and your debt goes away… or I can kill you and take the girl… your choice” 

“What? No, I won her fair and square!” Plutt said back. 

“How in the holy hell did an ugly thing like you win this lovely girl who's prettier than a picture?” Solo asked and Rey felt her cheeks warm up slightly. 

“Won her from some old man shutting down a factory, she needed work and a place to live and two other men also wanted her-” 

“He won me in a poker game… which he cheated in” Rey spoke up and Plutt shot her an angry look. 

“Still cheating… Plutt what’s your choice, you live and I get her or you die and I get her. Either way it’s a win win for me” Solo flipped up his jacket and his colt dragoon revolver shining at Plutt. Almost as if on cue his two men showed their guns as well. 

“Have her! Take her, let me live my life please !” Plutt was on his knees begging.

“Well darlin? What do you say? Wanna be my bride ? I sure as hell won’t have you lugging around some cart, or be in the hot sun without a hat or shoes without holes. And some water for fucks sake, Jesus Plutt you’re dumber than fork in soup” 

Rey looked between the two men. The ugly fat old one who treats her like dirt or the handsome one full of Southern charm, who was a tall drink of water. “Well, I’d like to know my husband’s first name” she looked at him. 

“Ben, Ben Solo, and you are?” He asked. 

“Rey, Rey Niima, please to meet you” she smiled. 

“Ah Rey Niiam, you’re pretty as a peach ain’t you?” he tipped his hat at her. “Poe, Hux get her bags for her, and then take that sliver in Plutt’s wagon and anything that could be of value” 

“Wait! I thought it was just the girl! My stuff too?” Plutt cried. 

“You borrowed over 1,000 dollars from me, I’m taking what’s owed to me and interest” Ben said as the men started going through the covered wagon and put her bag on one of the horses.  
“Look, Solo, I know I messed up but y’all don’t gotta take my girl and my silverware !My grandaddy brought that over when he came to the states.” 

“Too damn bad. My silverware now, and my little lady” Ben said, grabbing a piece of fabric and wrapping it around Rey’s head to shield her from the dust and the sun. He then grabbed Rey by the waist and lifted her up on his house sidesaddle. “Now Plutt, I have my investment back but my men don’t and neither do my people back at camp… If I was you, I’d watch your back” 

“But, you’re… you’re the boss” Plutt was shaking in his boots. 

“I like to give my men some workplace freedom” he brought the cigarette up to his mouth “give them some responsibility” Ben had a smirk on his face that could make any woman swoon, including Rey herself. Ben got up on his horse “Now Plutt you must be on your way”. 

“I think Solo just gave you an order” the man with red hair had cocked his head to the rest of the path. “Hope we see you around...see you soon Plutt” 

“If I were you, which I thank my lucky stars I ain’t, I would hurry my way to Oregon, you know” Poe spoke to Plutt “to keep my pecker” 

*  
The back of Ben’s horse, Finalizer, was Rey’s favorite place so far she’s ever been. Off her feet, the wind cooling her off in the heat, the scarf around her head, the water in the canteen on his hip, her aching feet off the ground and her arms around his toned core. “You doing okay there darlin?” Ben asked from the front. 

“Yeah, I’m doing great” she felt like she was in a haze, but she didn’t care. Even if she dies the next day from Ben’s belt she was still better off than she was being with Plutt. 

“Well be getting back at camp in just a few minutes. Finn’s there, another one of my guys, he stayed back cuz he hurt his back, his wife Rose is there, real sweet lady” Ben was explaining. 

“My wife’s there too, Kaydel is one of the best cooks this side of the Mississippi” Poe looked at Rey to tell her. 

“My wife Gwendoline is there too, we call her Gwen, the tallest lady I’ve ever seen but the most beautiful” Hux told her. 

“How sweet” Rey smiled, she hoped one day Ben would go on and on about her beauty and looks. It was just a simple thing not even about her true personality and brain but she did want to be shown off. “Where y’all going ?” 

“On our way to California, my Uncle Luke has a ranch out there he’s gonna give me, he wants to go back to Southern California, wants to help build some new mining towns. And he’s giving me the ranch. Where the group and I… well us now, are gonna live, it’s just outside a mining town. We’re gonna farm there and buy some gold and what not you know” Ben replied. 

“That sounds incredible… I wanted to go to California. It's so much warmer than Oregon I hear… how old are your ladies?” Rey wondered aloud. 

“Rose is 21 and Kaydel is 24” Poe said as his horse sniffed the air. 

“Gwen is 25” Hux added. 

“Any young ones?” Rey asked. 

“Nope, we all kinda decided we’d try to have some when we get settled in California, don’t want no one to give birth in a wagon” Ben said “how old are you darlin?” 

“I’m 17, gonna be 18 in August,” she said as her hair blew in the wind. It was a nice gentle breeze, nothing too much. It was a little gift from god as they rode through the desert to the campsite


	2. Chapter Two

When they reached the camp about 45 minutes later Rey saw four covered wagons in a circle, with a small main area in the middle. A fire was burning with a pot roasting above. “We’re back y’all” Ben said. 

“Who’s this?” One of the ladies, with a black bob, asked as she wiped her hands on her apron.

“This is my new bride to be Rey” Ben said as he got off his horse and helped Rey down. “Rey this is Rose, Finn’s wife, Rose this is Rey, help her feel welcomed while the fellas and I bring her stuff to my wagon and water the horse will ya?” 

“Of course… could always use more ladies, especially one as pretty as she” Rose smiled seeing a blush grow on Rey’s cheeks.

“I’ll be back before dinner Darlin’” Ben said as he grabbed the horse’s reins. 

“Okay, I’ll see you then” Rey replied.

“Well sweet pea let’s get you some clean clothes, and when we head into town tomorrow we’ll get you some new clothes, some shoes with no holes, and a proper hat.” Rose said as she handed Rey a cool glass of water. 

“Who’s this?” a tall blonde woman asked as she came out with a pot full of veggies and meat.

“The new soon to be Mrs. Solo, Rey this is Gwen, her husband is Hux the red haired man… and Gwen this is Rey, she and Ben are gonna get married” 

“Not with those shoes she isn’t” Gwen joked “Well honey you look like you could use some meat on your bones” 

“I was with this man, Plutt, he didn’t feed me much, or allow me to eat the food I cooked... “ Rey replied 

*  
Rose was brushing through Rey’s wet hair, clean and about to be braided.”Did your mama ever brush your hair like this?” Rose asked.

Rey, sitting between Rose’s legs criss crossed, replied with a “No” and there was a pause “my mama died when I was little… I just tie my hair up in three buns to keep it out of my face” 

“You should have Ben buy you a brush and comb kit, they make these lovely ones like this with your birthstone” Rose showed her the comb she was using. 

“I doubt he would,” Rey said looking down at her hands. 

“Are you kidding me! Ben would buy you the moon if you asked, he treats us like we’re queens or something and we aren’t even fucking him… Rey if you asked for anything he would get it… His mama taught him right” Rose exclaimed as she started to do a simple three strand braid.

“Would his mama like me?” Rey sheepishly asked with fear in her voice. If his mama didn’t like her then she’d tell Ben to get rid of her and then she would be all alone again. Alone and scared and hungry and lost. 

“His mama would love you, you’re one tough cookie and that's how Leia Organa Solo is” Rose reassured her.“Hell the woman kept her last name of Organa in the mix, she is real tough lady but still as prim and proper as a queen”

“How long have you known Ben?” Rey wondered aloud. 

“Jeez, maybe three years, my husband used to work with Hux and Ben and then when Ben branched out on his own he needed people and Hux suggested Finn, and Poe grew up with Ben, he knows his mama pretty well” Rose said tying the end of the braid with a simple white ribbon.

“How long have y'all been married?” 

“About two years ago, Poe knew my sister Paige and Paige and him thought Finn and I would hit it off, one week later we were married… Ben officiated the wedding too, since we were on the road up in Canada” Rose explained as she inspected the braid for any mistakes or problems.

“What about Poe and Kaydel, Kaydel right?” Rey asked to make sure her name was correct. 

“Yes Kaydel” Rose smiled “they have been together a little longer. Maybe four years, they grew up with Ben, Kay’s mama used to watch the trio when they were younglings when their parents would leave. Kay is really sweet and a wonderful cook, she’s in charge of dinner for tonight tho we all help, men too. But she makes the best apple pie and peach cobbler” 

“And Gwen and Hux how about them,” Rey questioned. 

“They’ve been married for almost 6 years I think. Gwen used to work with Ben and Hux. She’s one hell of a sharp shooter, would put Annie Oakley to shame” Rose joked.

“Oh wow” Rey was extremely impressed. She knew a few men good with guns but a woman who was was even more impressive since many did not dare hold one. She wanted to see her shooting in person. 

“All of us gals know how to shoot a gun do you?” Rose asked.

“Not really” Rey started “I think I’ve shot one once” 

“Well, we’ll have Gwen teach you how” Rose said “Ben will probably buy you a little hand gun of your own to protect yourself” 

“She’d do that?” Rey asked.   
“Of course sweet pea, you’re part of this family now, and family helps the family” Rose said “Look” she handed Rey a little mirror to see her braid. 

Although simple it was beautiful. Her hair was clean and fresh done in a simple three strand braid. Her face was clean of dirt and grime, she finally saw her freckles for once and knew none of it was dirt. 

“Simply stunning,” Gwen said walking by looking at her clean fresh face.

“You look prettier than a magnolia in may,” Kaydel said, walking by with a small bowl of seasoning for the stew.

Rey blushed heavily and smiled “Thank you” Rey felt safe. She felt at home. 

*  
Supper was served and everyone gathered around the fire to eat. It was a stew with veggies and meat and cornbread on the side. Ben had brought back some beer for them all and a sasparilla for Rey just in case she didn’t like the taste. 

Rey sat down next to Ben on a log. “Here sweetheart” he said, placing his jacket around her shoulders. It was a rather chilly night. 

“Thank you Ben” she smiled warmly at her husband. 

“So when we get into town I’m thinking we spend a day getting Rey some new clothes and such and the next day we could get yall married at the Inn” Poe said. 

“That sounds good to me, how about you darlin?” Ben asked. 

“I’d like that Ben” she smiled at him and he winked back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't written in a while. lol, pls comment and kudos


	3. Chapter Three

Getting ready for bed with her almost husband was something strange. Their wagon had a small tent in it that Ben had put up beforehand. Inside the tent was a big mat that was soft, and a couple blankets and pillows. A small oil lamp on a stick to provide some light. 

“Welcome to our bed, well when we’re in town tomorrow and when we get to the ranch you’ll have a nice bed, until then just a mat” Ben said as he kicked his shoes off.

Rey looked around the tent, it was large enough she could stand in it just fine but Ben needed to bend down in order to be in the tent. “How long till we’re in California?” she asked.

“We need to make a small stop in Oregon to take care of some business with a Jackson Snoke… then we’ll head down to California. Should probably take about another three or four months” Ben said, when he talked about Snoke he had his dirty look on his face. 

“Well Mister Ben” she said sitting down on the mat. “I do intend on staying a maiden until my marriage bed, so there will be no funny business in this tent tonight”. 

“That’s alright with me darlin’, it gets pretty chilly at night, let me know if you need an extra blanket or something” Ben said, he was in bed clothes. Simply cotton pants and a cotton long sleeve shirt. 

Rey, who was wearing a white nightgown and a small shawl around her shoulders and a pair of stockings to keep her feet warm. Her hair was still in the braid from before supper. “What is the house in California like?” she asked, laying down resting her head on a blue pillow. 

“Big, there will be plenty of room for some babies,” Ben said, laying down next to her.

“For how many babies?” She asked, wanting to get an idea how many children Ben wanted. 

“About 12, but I want just a few… maybe four or five” Ben laid down turning to face her. 

“Four or five, I’ve always wanted a big family, with tons of babies, a very kind, handsome husband” she looked at him.   
“Well I am just that” he smirked at her. “Darlin would it be okay if I was to kiss you?” he asked in a hushed voice. 

“I’d like that very much” she agreed and he leaned over and cupped her face, one hand holding his weight up. He closed his eyes, as did Rey, and he pressed his big plush lips against her. 

She felt like she was in a warm blanket on a cold winter night. With a cup of tea and her hair being played with. She felt safe and at peace. She felt she was at home, Ben was her home. She had known him for a day and she was already falling hard for him. 

“Wow” Ben said softly as he pulled away from her and smiled. “You hear that?” 

“Yeah, what in god’s green Earth is that?” she asked, there was a noise of grunting and panting. 

“That’s probably Gwen and Arm, something tells me we’ll have some little ones soon, don’t be surprised if she starts eating more than usual... “ Ben laughed. 

“You mean they’re… oh sweet Jesus, near everybody?!” She said, shocked and somewhat uncomfortable. 

“When you’re on the trail you still need to get your rocks off… I mean they are husband and wife, and they did wanna start trying for kids, I just hope they don’t stay up all night, cause you and I need our sleep so when we get into town you’ll have your energy for getting all the clothes and things you need.” Ben said. 

“Oh lordy” she laughed and Ben chuckled as well. “Lets try and sleep then… can we throw a rock at them or something to get them to hush up?” She asked. 

“I could shoot a gun into the air, might scare Hux shitless… but that would be funny” Ben joked. 

*  
Ben was right, it was freezing at night. She snuggled into her blanket as much as possible and eventually she got as close to Ben as she could. 

Eventually Ben wrapped an arm around her to pull her into his chest to keep her warm. She instantly felt warm and cozy. “Better?” he asked softly in a sleepy voice.

“Mhm, better” she said snuggling up and closing her eyes. 

* 

She woke up to an empty bed with all of Ben’s blankets on her to keep her warm. She blinked slowly and yawned as she grabbed a blanket to wrap around her body as she exited the tent, slipping her flats on. 

She saw Ben and Poe at the dim fire, with a kettle heating up, each had a cup in their hands. “Morning darlin” Ben said, smiling at her. 

“Sleep okay Rey?” Poe asked as he made a cup of coffee for Rey. “Did you hear the show last night?” he asked, handing her a cup of coffee. 

“Yeah we did, was kinda uncomfortable but I guess it is what it is” She said as she sat down next to Ben, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to bring her in and kiss her forehead. “Where’s Kay?”

“Still sleeping, she didn’t fall asleep until the two of them were done” Poe told her as he brought his cup of coffee to his lips.

“Watch the two of them wake up like nothing happened” Ben laughed slightly “hungry darlin?” he asked looking at Rey.

“Yeah” she said and he smiled. 

“How about some eggs and hashbrowns?” Ben suggested. 

“That sounds good to me” Poe said as he grabbed two pans. 

“You stay cozy near the fire baby doll” Ben said as he stood up “It stays pretty chilly here till around 10 am or so”.

“Okay sounds good to me” Rey said.

Finn and Rose came out of their tent in their night clothes, Rose’s nightgown had yellow flowers sewn into the top and sleeves. “Morning y’all everyone sleep okay?” Rose asked as she smoothed her bangs down. 

“Heard the show last night” Poe laughed as Finn went and grabbed some coffee for his wife and himself. 

The next people out were Gwen and Hux, smiles on their faces and crazy bedhead. “Good morning everyone, where's Kay?” Hux asked. 

“She couldn’t sleep last night,” Poe said. 

“We slept just fine,” Gwen said. 

“Yeah we could hear you” Ben chuckled and everyone laughed. 

“Some of us are trying to sleep!” Kaydel yelled from inside of her and Poe’s tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos pls.
> 
> also how do you add pictures and or links to Ao3 ?????


	4. Chapter Four

Ben had put Rey’s few belongings in his wagon and had her sit right next to him, unlike Plutt who made her walk for hours on end with no break. 

Ben brought a cigarette and match up to his lips and light it. “You smoke?” he asked Rey. 

“No” she replied. 

“Good, filthy habit” he said laughing and inhaling the smoke. 

“Plutt used to chew on Tobacco” she said “used to spit out on the ground, sometimes knowing I’d step in it” 

“Son of a bitch. Should have killed that fucker too, but I wasn’t wanting you to see that” he said.

“You’ve killed people?” She asked.

“Fought in the war, for the north of course, fuck those confederate bastards, killed a few men” he said. “And … others but don’t you worry darlin’ they had it coming” 

Rey felt a shiver down her spin as he said that was worried, was was she marrying into. 

“What exactly do y’all do?” She asked hesitantly.

“You ever heard of Kylo Ren?” He asked dragging the cigarette along his mouth. 

“TheThe ride to town was maybe two hours. They had packed up all their things, loaded them in the wagons and set forth. 

Be bandit king? Fights for justice” she said “what y’all looking for him ?” 

“No Rey” he laughed “I am Kylo Ren, and the fellas are my Knights of Ren” Ben said.

Rey felt her heart pause for a moment. “You’re Kylo Ren ?” She asked in a shaky voice. 

“Have been for years” he replied, bringing his cigarette to his mouth. “That a problem ?” 

“No I just never thought I’d see Kylo Ren, and here I am about to marry him tomorrow” she said with wide eyes and shock in her voice. 

“I can’t wait to marry you sweetheart” he smiled and she blushed heavily. “It won’t be a big wedding but it will be ours and that's all that matters”

“Does that make me Mrs. Kylo Ren or Mrs. Ben Solo” she asked toying with the end of her braid.

“Whatever you want darling… as long as you’re mine” Ben told her as they slowly made their way closer and closer to town. 

“Ben…could I ask for something” she wondered aloud. 

“Anything in the world sweetpea” he said. 

“A handgun, just a small one” she said and turned to look at him “I know it sounds crazy and all, but Rose said Gwen could teach me, just in case of something because you’re Kylo Ren and you never know especially on the trail and if you’re going after this Jackson Snoke guy… I mean he must have done something really bad for you to see him the way I think you’re gonna see him” she rambled. 

“A handgun doesn’t seem too crazy… and Gwen and I could teach you, she better with a long rifle than a handgun, I think Rose and Kay each have a small gun too… they keep them in their handbags” he laughed.

“Then I’ll need a handbag” she joked. 

“I’ll have to get you one, any kind you want” he said “also when we get into town you need to get some new clothes, boots, hat, and a wedding dress… I need a new tie, the one I have is a little raggedy” he told her.

The rest of the ride was filled with slow talk and Rey trying a cigarette and gagging when she inhaled the smoke. When they finally got to town the guys and gals separated. 

Ben and the boys went and checked in at the inn and got the wagons and animals all squared away while Rey and the girls went to some of the shops, with Ben’s wallet of course, to get her some new much needed shoes and such. 

“What style wedding dress did you want honey” Kaydel asked as they walked into the small dress shop and towards the few wedding dresses they had. 

“I don’t know, something pretty and white, like Queen Victoria” Rey said, she had seen the images of the Queen on her wedding day and found the white gown to be absolutely stunning. 

“They have some white dresses” Rose said running her fingers along some of the sleeves of the dresses. 

“How about this one?” Gwen said, handing her a pretty dress that was on a wooden hanger. 

“OooOoo thats gorgeous” Rose smiled walking to the dress “this would be beautiful on you, with a pretty hairstyle with a veil and maybe some flowers or something in your hair” 

Rey went to the changing room and brought Rose in with her help with trying on the dress to help with the buttons and lacing. 

“How’s it going in there” Kaydel asked through the changing room curtain. 

“Hold still” Rose said “Someone is a little squrimy” 

“I am holding still” Rey replied. “Here I come” 

Rey exited the changing room and walked to the other two women. They both had huge grins on their faces and seemed to be beaming. “Rey sweet pea look in the mirror” Kaydel said, grabbing a veil and placing it in her hair. 

Rey walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Looking at the pretty white fabric and the floral details towards the bottom of the dress. The sleeves hit under armpits and were a little bunched up. Her waist looked even smaller than it was due to the way the fabric laid on her small hips and showed off her small bust. 

“We’ll get you some pretty white shoes” Gwen said brushing back some of Rey’s hair and we’ll do your makeup real pretty and soft.”

“You okay Rey” Rose asked her when she was saying nothing. 

“I actually look beautiful,” Rey said as tears started forming in her eyes. 

“Sweet pea you have always been beautiful” Rose told her. 

“I just…” she paused to take a deep breath “I actually feel beautiful though” a tear ran down her face. “I can’t wait for Ben to see me in this dress” she replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out how to add pictures. Also this book isn't historically accurate so oh whale


	5. Chapter Five

Rose did hair while Kaydel added blush and powder to Rey’s face while Gwen got her veil, dress and shoes all put together laid out on the bed. “Just a little bit of rouge,” Kaydel said, adding a dash to her cheeks and nose to make her skin seem more alive. 

“Are you excited?” Rose asked as she braided parts of Rey’s hair to style it half up and half down with a pretty comb that had blue jewels in it as her “something blue”. 

“I’m a little nervous, but I’m ready” Rey replied as she closed her eyes and Kaydel added some dark kohl around her eyes to make them darker. 

*   
Ben was tying his bow tie, breathing in and out, he was nervous. What if he wasn’t a good husband, or didn’t live up to her expectations? “You okay there partner?” Poe asked, walking in.

Poe shoved Ben’s hands away and started to fix his tie for him “Nervous huh?” Poe said. 

“I just wanna be a good husband, a good man and hopefully a good father some day… I just wanna protect her and love her like she deserves” Ben admitted with fear in his voice. 

“You will be Ben, your mama raised you right, Ben you are the best man I know and I’ve known you for forever. You’ll be great and if you fail oh well she can just leave” Poe joked.

“I don’t want her to leave though,” Ben said softly.

“She won't, I was just kidding,” Poe said quickly. 

“Don’t scare me you asshole” Ben said lightly pushing Poe back. The two had grown up together, almost like brothers, and had always had that sort of relationship where they could play and poke fun at one another. 

“Okay, calm down you big baby… everything will be fine, I promise, and if it fails you can always be adopted by Kay and I and we will raise you as our son” Poe started laughing as he ended his sentence. 

“Thanks” Ben said, his words dripping with sarcasm.   
Poe clapped him on the back and walked out of the room, Ben’s tie now all sorted out and fixed. 

“You got this” Ben repeated to himself as he made his way out of his room at the inn and walked down the street to the chapel where the wedding would take place in just a few minutes. 

The small chapel had a few pews for people to sit, some stained glass windows and candles. Rose had flowers on the two pews at the front where they were all to sit during the wedding. Poe was the official witness since he was the closest person Ben had to family 

Ben had sent a letter to his mother, who was now in New York, informing her of the wedding and of Rey. He knew she would have wanted to come but he didn’t want her on the trail until a safer passage, like by train, was available for her and his father.

Rose, Finn and Kay all sat down in one pew while Gwen and Hux sat in the other pew. Then the old lady who played the piano sat down and began playing the wedding march as the doors opened and Rey walked down the aisle. 

Ben’s breath was taken away, she looked so beautiful and angelic. Her hair had curls in and was down and loose around her body. Her veil covered her face yet he could still make out her features. 

Her dress fitted her beautifully, and part of Ben wanted to tear it off of her but he knew he would have a chance to later on tonight after their dinner. 

She almost floated down the aisle, her hands wrapped around a bouquet of purple and red roses. The red roses were meant for love and purple flowers were said to mean that they had fallen in love at first sight, which Ben one hundred percent felt.

She had reached him and he offered his hand to hers to help her take the step up to the altar in which the priest stood. “You look beautiful,” Ben whispered. 

“You do too,” Rey said softly with a smile on her face and Ben blushed. Ben then lifted her veil above her face to see her smiling at him.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bear witness of Benjamin Anakin Skywalker Organa-Solo and Freya Nadine Niima in holy matrimony” the priest began. 

The wedding went on, mass and then they went to the vows “Do you Benjamin Anakin Skywalker Organa-Solo take Freya Nadine Niiam to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse, in god’s name ?” the priest asked Ben. 

“I do” he said, squeezing her hand softly and signed his name on their wedding paper. 

“And do you Freya Nadine Niiam take Benjamin Anakin Skywalker Organa-Solo to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better or worse in god’s name?” he asked Rey. 

“I do” she smiled brightly looking at Ben and grabbed the pen to sign her name. 

Then Poe walked forward and signed his name on the document as well at the witness line. 

“By the power invested in me by the state of Texas, and the almighty Lord himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may kiss the bride” the priest said and Ben wrapped one hand around her waist and one around her cheek and pulled her into a kiss. 

Kissing his wife for the first time was the best feeling in the world, he felt like he was on cloud nine and Rey saw stars and hearts floating around them. 

“Now announcing for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Anakin Skywalker Organa-Solo” the priest said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos pls, comments and kudos for the poor


End file.
